User talk:Mokierie
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kisuke Urahara page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 14:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat Rules Hey there, names SunXia, I'm a member of the team!! I removed you from Chat as you did not reply to my question about editing here as the Chat Rules dictate that you must be interested and show a willingness to edit here!! You are not banned from Chat but you must be willing to learn to edit articles!! Please, read THIS BLOG as it contains a lot of very helpful information about how we run things including a list of blogs dedicated to helping you understand our site and how we run things and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here!! Also remember to follow every one of our Policies as they are very important!! Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!! :That is not a problem, I understand that working with Wikis can be a busy time, I often have very many pages open at once myself!! I am currently typing up a large article so I'm not really chatting but as I said you can read THIS BLOG about contributing to the site!! This site is geared towards people who want to edit articles so we are very interested in showing people how and that blog is a great way to start as it has links to various guidelines for different projects!! However the Chat Rules do dictate to frequent the Chat you must edit articles as well!! Happy editing!! Edits Hi, I've noticed you had some edits undone. The reason why is because you are rewording things in a way that essentially says the same thing, but is more wordier. Would you please avoid doing that? Articles should be more concise as possible, removing only the unnecessary details. Also, when editing pages, if you want to edit multiple parts of the page, the admins would rather see you edit the entire page, preview the page by clicking the preview button over editing then publishing then going back in and editing. Lastly, I've also seen in your contributions that you've edited your user page a lot in a short period of time. Please be aware that we are an encyclopedic site, not a social one. Please edit more in the mainspace (with the other points I've mentioned in mind). Grammar Corner Membership Grammar Corner Removal Hi. Unfortunately, you did not meet the standards expected from a person in the Grammar Corner, so I'm afraid I have to remove you from the membership list.